User talk:The Sam Puckett
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:The Sam Puckett page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mak23686 (Talk) 15:54, April 23, 2011 Freddie Benson? You guys need a Freddie Benson? I volunteer :D Cameddie 13:33, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to go to the monkey parade with me? I can't go without my rasberry soccerball!! <3 The meerkat jumps over the rainbow, if ya know what I'm saying ;) The Rueben 16:07, April 24, 2011 (UTC)The Rueben The sticker is in the oven! Hey Sam, I have all of your meats ready for inspection! The parade should start soon, so when are you gracing me with your presense? :D The Rueben 20:27, April 24, 2011 (UTC)Rueben, your date <3 I'll be waiting! And I created ham, bacon, turkey, chicken legs, fried chicken, and salomi, two pounds of each. Does that please my rasberry soccerball? I'm having more fun than an eskomo in Texas on our date! :DDDDDDD Wendy? Just wondering if you guys need a Wendy cause I'm up for it, just give me back some feed. (feedback, i feel like i have to say that) To make a list of who's playing? 'Cause I thought you were doing that. Well we can both have on I guess. I just made one with everyone who's playing. At least I think I got everyone. Then again it may be completly wrong. Oh, sorry, I haven't had a wikia account for very long. Only been on here for a few weeks so I dunno how everything works yet. The Carly Shay 00:26, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Carly Shay Right, okay. You know who we really need is Rex and Robbie. We have every other main Victorious character. The Carly ShayCarly Hi Hi (Seddie Shipper) The Idiot Farmgirl here.Sam if you know Seddie SHipper that's me and pls. delete The Idiot Farmgirl on the list that need a User . Well I love your Squerl The Idiot Farmgirl 04:26, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sam! Hey, I was wondering if there were any open spots for the roleplaying! If there is, I would really like it if you could leave a message on my talk page. :D I don't really mind any character, really. But if I can be a female character that'd be awesome, if there are any open. Thanks! MajorxSeddie "Sorry..." "..........It's cool." xD 18:37, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Can we stop role-playing? This is way out of hand. I think we should delete everyone....start over and audition. Because its unfair that people can just ask and take. I was Carly..first....then I had to leave..so I couldnt ask you. Someone else took the role, and I was mad. I cant be anyone else though...and ALOT of people agree with me. Its just not fun anymore. Please can we STOP? Seddieftwyea 20:13, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: Stoping Sure....I'm a really good Carly... I already made an account for her...As I told you. That would be great... Can I? Seddieftwyea 20:19, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Special Wikia Hey Sam, there is a special wikia for roleplaying I'm on it http://roleplays.wikia.com/wiki/ Yeah thats fine I guess, but I don't know what to do with the account if I don't get it... It's fine..... I will be fine without......... I had fun while it lasted! :/*Wendy* 21:22, April 25, 2011 (UTC) or not *Wendy* anymore Hey! Hey, I was wondering if I could roleplay Jennette. I didn't know if we could roleplay the actors/actresses, but I thought I should ask, just in case. Seddiegirl98 21:25, April 25, 2011 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 Oh, okay. Thanks anyway! Seddiegirl98 21:34, April 25, 2011 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 A suggestion I noticed the Question blogs were kind of hogging the popular blog posts section, and a lot of people are saying theres no room for the other popular blog posts. Thats why I suggest we keep to one blog only. Everyone will ask questions in one blog, and all the roleplaying people will answer in ONE blog. By the way I roleplay Nevel. Amythest444 21:40, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Gone for a little bit (OOC) Hey! This is NeneG, but I am going to be gone until Friday. So just to let you know I am not leaving and I will be back on Friday Night, so please do not let anyone else have the role of Sam. Thanks, [[User:The Cat Valentine|Me!]] [[User talk: The Cat Valentine | ''Call Me!!! 23:17, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Please? Can i PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE be Baby Spencer? I mean, there's an idiotic farm girl! Please? Seddie1196 21:05, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: It'd be awesome if you could help me with this... OK, I'll try to explain as best I can: '''Bold': Just do this (I've turned off wiki code to show you) to get this (wiki code is on again) Italics: Just do this (Once again, wiki code is off) to get this (wiki code on again) Font Color: Do this, Text to get this (you can change color if you like) Font Size: Do this, Text to get this Hope I helped! Lotstar 00:03, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Chat Test Wikia's testing a chat box for wikia users. Right now a few wikis are beta testing it, but in the future, admins will be able to switch them on. Parstin32 17:40, April 27, 2011 (UTC) It's me, Cloverfield monster. I want you to know I changed my character to Megatron. http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User:%27Megatron%27 Just wanted to let you know. Hey, Sam: Can I be Nora? Hi! I was wondering if I could be Nora Dirshlitt. She seems like she would be a really fun character to be. Thanks. :) :) *Scissor Luv* 01:43, May 5, 2011 (UTC)Scissor Luv*Scissor Luv* 01:43, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Huh According to this quote, you believe this: "FAKE FRIENDS: Never ask for food. REAL FRIENDS: Are the reason you have no food." That must mean that I'm your best friend ever! The Spencer Shay 17:34, May 16, 2011 (UTC) That's nice, thanks... did you know, that in Canada, they actually do have bacon flavored ice cream? The Spencer Shay 17:39, May 16, 2011 (UTC) We hop on my motorbike and take a trip to Canada? The Spencer Shay 17:45, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Yay! I get Mr Rainbow Sprinkles!!! Meet me at the apartment now (unless you're already here and are just hiding from me, in which case, come to the door!)!!! The Spencer Shay 17:52, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ....course I did. *blushes* She's a big girl, she can use her credit card! The Spencer Shay 17:56, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Y'know, I'm not so sure about letting this hobo drive the bike... you sur- ow! MY BIKE!!! MY BEAUTIFUL BIKE!!!!!!! I guess we're not going to Canada today.... The Spencer Shay 18:12, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, right... when Carly asks why we're in the hospital, "forget" to mention our trip to Canada, kay? Otherwise, we're both in BIG trouble The Spencer Shay 18:20, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Ankle swear! *does the whole thing* The Spencer Shay 18:25, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, we're good. Maybe we should just get some ice cream from the shop up the street instead... The Spencer Shay 18:34, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Well..... kinda. BUT if I imagine it like I'm pranking Carly, then I can lie to her so well! The Spencer Shay 18:40, May 16, 2011 (UTC) WE need to get her a chocolate chip ice cream, and some beatles.... The Spencer Shay 18:46, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh no, she wouldn't be eating them... *mischevious wink* The Spencer Shay 18:53, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Nah... her cloth- nothing. I've gotta go now, perfect my plaaaaaan.... The Spencer Shay 19:01, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Clean up the role players I guess I should clean up the inactive rollplayers a bit (like the old Freddie, for example); should we keep Vampire-Freddie? Mak23686 18:00, May 16, 2011 (UTC) replied on my talk page I left a reply on my talk page Sockstar1 15:21, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Are we in a fight? We're not on bad terms are we? I don't wanna be in a fight with you..... SeddieShipper29 19:35, May 18, 2011 (UTC)SeddieShipper29 Guppy? Need a Guppy? Seddieftwyea, I'm good, I'm great, but YOU ARE AWESOME! 21:58, May 18, 2011 (UTC) *Sigh* You're right. I just wanted a part......I made the part for Carly Shay BEFORE anyone else. But I had to leave, right then. When I came back, somebody else took that part. I was mad. That's when nobody, I mean NOBODY let me actually HAVE a part! I started to hate the RP. I'm sorry for yelling at you, or offending you in any kind of way. I learn from my mistakes. I'm only 11. I am sorry, I hope you sincerly forgive me.(Except I may be the last person in the whole galaxy u want to forgive) Seddieftwyea, I'm good, I'm great, but YOU ARE AWESOME! 22:15, May 18, 2011 (UTC) HELLO!! <3 Hi Sam!! how are you hopre you are great and are having a great day. Some you are also enjoying that ham sandwich (with extra ham) , you're probobly eating right now. TTYL !